A Saddened Return
by MoonRose91
Summary: -Syfy’s Alice- Carol dies a natural death and Alice falls into a slight depression…and Hatter has only one idea. Bring her back to Wonderland. –Hatter/Alice-
1. The Funeral

A/N – (grins) So, I love Hatter. And Alice, and most of the characters. So…I had to write more. (grins more) After all, they're all quite mad.

Warnings: Funeral, natural death, and series. Lots of sadness.

Summary: -Syfy's Alice- Carol dies a natural death and Alice falls into a slight depression…and Hatter has only one idea. Bring her back to Wonderland. –Hatter/Alice-

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this idea, which is probably not even totally original, but it is awesome.

**A Funeral**

Hatter would be the first to say that he hated funerals, especially in Alice's world.

They went on for so long and the depression could be tasted in the air…and Alice was crying. Crying into his shoulder as her mother's casket was lowered into the ground.

She died naturally, though suddenly, and Alice was crushed.

He supported her as she became practically limp in his arms, sobs wracking her body, and she shook with her sorrow, as well as the cold of the day. Hatter wrapped her more securely in his arms and he tightened his grip, as if this would protect her from what was in her very mind.

It didn't help that it started to rain down at them and he shielded her from that.

It was all he could do.

**End Part One**

A/N – Sad and short. (sniffles) Onward!


	2. A Quiet Time

Summary: -Syfy's Alice- Carol dies a natural death and Alice falls into a slight depression…and Hatter has only one idea. Bring her back to Wonderland. –Hatter/Alice-

**A Quiet Time**

They had gotten home, the apartment that the duo had shared next door to Carol, keeping close.

Hatter got her to the bathroom and pulled out towels, gently working on drying her off.

Alice didn't make a sound or even move.

He stopped as he got to her shoulder and he kneeled down. "Alice?" he called softly.

She looked at him dully and he ran his hand gently along her cheek. "Alice, I know you aren't shy, but I would rather you dried yourself off, okay? I'll go make some tea. Which kind would you like?" he questioned softly, trying to urge her to talk.

She only took the towel and shrugged, leaving Hatter to feel the defeat run through his bloodstream. "Okay. I'll check on you in a bit," he stated and she nodded dumbly.

He backed out and shut the door partially before going to the kitchen, getting the pot on to boil the water.

Looking down, he listened for anything.

He didn't hear anything, except the bathroom door opening. The soft sound of her moving in socked feet and Hatter turned, even as the pot whistled to pull her to his chest when she drifted into the kitchen. "Hey. Did you decide on a tea?" he questioned softly.

She turned and gently pulled down the Chamomile. "Chamomile it is then," he murmured and she went to the couch.

She stared blankly at the rain while Hatter felt the worry eat at him, pulling at him. Running a worried hand through his hair, he made two mugs of Chamomile, making sure to mix it as she liked (a spoonful of sugar with a splash of cream), leaving his pure. Bringing them out, he gave Alice her mug and gently settled behind her, pulling her a little into his chest.

She relaxed against him and they began to sip their tea.

Hatter was expecting the fresh wave of tears when she had calmed enough and he set the tea down on the high table behind the couch to hold her close.

No matter how long this lasted, he would stay by her.

**End Part Two**

A/N – More sadness…and some cuteness too! Onward!


	3. The Idea

Summary: -Syfy's Alice- Carol dies a natural death and Alice falls into a slight depression…and Hatter has only one idea. Bring her back to Wonderland. –Hatter/Alice-

**An Idea**

The martial arts classes that Alice taught were cancelled and she was only eating when Hatter convinced her to.

She spent more time crying and clinging to Hatter then almost anything else, though he willingly held her through it all but…it wasn't getting any better.

And the funeral had been a month ago.

He was at his wits end over it, completely unsure of how to help. He was trying almost anything, but his only comfort was he occasionally got a smile from her, and he got her to eat after only some pleading.

Rubbing his eyes, he suddenly looked over at the golden mirror.

He perked up and grinned a little. Turning, he walked into their shared bedroom and sat next to Alice. "Alice…why don't we go visit Wonderland? We haven't been in awhile and I think Duchess is expecting," Hatter urged gently and she sat up in surprise.

"Go…to Wonderland?" she questioned, her voice cracking slightly and he nodded.

She looked…odd, but he waited, leaning forward a little, before she smiled. "Yeah…that sounds nice. We could see Charlie!" she stated, voice wavering a little and Hatter smiled.

"I forgot all about that madder then a box of frogs knight! We should visit him! When do you want to go Alice?" he questioned, excited that she was agreeing to this.

"Oh…today good?"

"Today is wonderful."

She didn't see his relief as she rushed out to get ready and he fell back.

Maybe they just needed to get away from her world.

**End Part Three**


	4. A Vist to Wonderland

Summary: -Syfy's Alice- Carol dies a natural death and Alice falls into a slight depression…and Hatter has only one idea. Bring her back to Wonderland. –Hatter/Alice-

**A Visit to Wonderland**

Hatter made a less then graceful entrance into Wonderland, but he was there to catch Alice when she practically collapsed through, the month after her mother's funeral being less then kind.

He held her close and grinned down at her. "Alice, I know you love me, but there's no need to trip over yourself to get to me," he teased gently and she smiled up at him.

Being in Wonderland was better. Despite her father having been shot here, she did reconcile with him…and Carol was never here. Carol had nothing in this world but Alice herself and Hatter suddenly scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. "Of course, I must make up for it," he stated seriously and began to carry her down the back way to where he could find out where to go and find Charlie.

'Probably at his castle,' he thought with a low smirk and set her down on the ground once they were on solid ground.

Wrapping one arm around her waist, he began to move toward the new castle that held the King of Hearts (or was he the Red King now?) and his wife. Walking in, he tipped his hat to some much happier suits (not being threatened everyday of their life might have helped with that), and he asked where to go to find Charlie.

A simple 9 of Clubs showed them the way and he grinned, getting a warm thank you from Alice, but a look from Hatter silence him about asking about her health.

She did look paler, with rings under her eyes, and defiantly thinner. Hatter didn't want comments.

Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her, he smiled at her. "Want to ride by yourself or can I find enjoyment in having you sitting with me on a lovely horseback ride to the White Knight's lands?" Hatter asked and she smiled.

"Probably be best to ride double," she responded and he kissed her gently.

"Anything you want Alice."

**End Part Four**

A/N – This is not over! More tears to come! Onward!


	5. Charlie

Summary: -Syfy's Alice- Carol dies a natural death and Alice falls into a slight depression…and Hatter has only one idea. Bring her back to Wonderland. –Hatter/Alice-

**Charlie**

Hatter urged their horse along their chosen path to the partially rebuilt castle in being more livable in then before, Alice riding behind him, arms wrapped lightly around his waist. "Come along Guinevere," he urged the mare and she let out a low snort as she trotted towards her former home.

He smiled and felt Alice lean against his back, the pair going along, across dirt and high grass to return to the ally that stood with them. With a gentle kissing sound, Hatter urged the mare into a slow canter and Alice tightened her grip on Hatter's waist.

His hand went down and gently squeezed her arm, smiling. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he assured her and Alice nodded against his back.

"I know," she murmured and Guinevere began to pick up as they rode up to where they had once held camp.

"Hello Charlie," Hatter greeted, dressed in his old ways.

"Vassal! Alice of Legend!" Charlie greeted, aiding Alice down before Hatter dismounted, turning Guinevere over to where Lancelot grazed.

"Just Alice," Alice corrected again and Charlie smiled.

"Well, JustAlice and Vassal, what brings you here?" the White Knight questioned and Hatter mentally cursed.

Alice stuttered and her eyes slowly pulled away as she looked to the fire. "Just…needed to get away," she mumbled and Hatter gently pulled her jacket, the one he had given her, more around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Charlie," Hatter murmured, but his voice suggested that the White Knight should do just that; worry.

**End Part Five**


	6. The Jabberwocky

Summary: -Syfy's Alice- Carol dies a natural death and Alice falls into a slight depression…and Hatter has only one idea. Bring her back to Wonderland. –Hatter/Alice-

Warnings: There is a Jabberwocky death. Yes, I know it is THE Jabberwocky, but, in my mind, there is more then one. Ta-da. Male, female, and baby Jabberwockies. Ta-da.

**The Jabberwocky**

Hatter paled as he heard the Jabberwocky's roar and he looked around for a tree to help pull Alice up into. "Come on!" he exclaimed as he moved toward a tree and gently held onto Alice's hips before lifting her up into the tree, following quickly.

"I shall finally have him!" Charlie exclaimed and Hatter groaned.

"Charlie!" Alice exclaimed, her voice rising into a terrified pitch.

"Charlie, you can get him later, come on!" he called out to the White Knight and the man sighed before going to hide.

With that, Hatter began to pull Alice up into the higher branches until he could wrap his arms around her arms, pinning them to her side, and her to him. He just held her close as it roared and came through the clearing, the sound of panicked horses reaching his ears.

'Oh, no,' he thought as he saw Guinevere take off.

"Alice, stay here!" he exclaimed, before pushing her into the tree's branches, dropping down.

He whistled, causing the mare to turn toward him as the huge Jabberwocky came into view.

Whistling again, Guinevere came running and the Jabberwocky came charging. He grabbed the mare's bridle and pulled her behind the tree, tying her to the ground before running at the Jabberwocky, gaining its attention.

It turned with a roar and began to chase after Hatter, which only made him curse as he ran, aiming for a ditch to catch it in. Skittering around the ditch's edge, he gasped when he heard it crash, turning to find it trapped in the ditching, gurgling lightly.

Hatter stared as the Jabberwocky twitched and fell silent. "Hatter!" Alice called.

"Alice, I'm coming there!" he shouted, but it was too late.

She rushed into the clearing, only to stop dead at the sight of the dead Jabberwocky. Staring, she let out a dry sob and turned, running in yet another direction. "Alice!" he called, chasing after her.

Not good.

**End Part Six**


	7. A Merry Chase

Summary: -Syfy's Alice- Carol dies a natural death and Alice falls into a slight depression…and Hatter has only one idea. Bring her back to Wonderland. –Hatter/Alice-

**A Merry Chase**

Hatter had gone back to get Charlie and get Guinevere to go after Alice. He rode along the area, trying to find her before something worse did. Urging the brown mare along the grounds, he sometimes paused to listen for Alice's sobs.

"I could delve into the Dark Arts and track her down Vassal," Charlie called from behind and Hatter waved a little.

"Okay Charlie. I'm going to go this way," he muttered and urged the Guinevere in the way his heart was telling him to go.

Nudging her along, he leaned over her neck as the hooves began to churn the mud up. He smiled a little as he began to follow the way she almost seemed to call for him and he slowed, dismounting.

"Alice? Alice!" he called, leading Guinevere when he heard a harsh sob.

"Alice?" he breathed, pushing aside some ferns to see her curled up in the dirt.

Sitting down next to her, he drop reined Guinevere before pulling Alice into his arms with a murmured "come here."

She clung to him as she sobbed and he pulled her to him. He curled around her protectively, holding her close as she clung to him. The sound of a horse coming up caused Hatter to look up at Charlie, who looked concerned.

"Later," he murmured as he picked Alice up, Charlie taking Guinevere's reins as they went back to camp.

**End Part Seven**

A/N – Part Seven…ONWARD!!


	8. A Reason to Stay

Summary: -Syfy's Alice- Carol dies a natural death and Alice falls into a slight depression…and Hatter has only one idea. Bring her back to Wonderland. –Hatter/Alice-

**A Reason To Stay**

Hatter made sure Alice was asleep before moving away to sit next to the fire.

It was almost like the first time, except this wasn't insane. There wasn't anyone chasing after them, there was no reason to be tripping over themselves, and…last time, Charlie wasn't staring into him like he needed to explain everything now.

"Alice's mom died," Hatter explained, looking over at the White Knight.

"Oh dear," he murmured and Hatter leaned against the wood.

"I was hoping…hoping Wonderland would help. Even if just for awhile but…it doesn't seem to be helping. I don't know what to do Charlie," Hatter added, closing his eyes.

Charlie 'hmmed' softly and nodded, though Hatter did not see that. "Maybe, she just needs a _reason_ to stay, a reason…" he thought a loud and Hatter opened one eye to see that Charlie was in his thoughtful mood.

"Like what?" Hatter questioned.

Charlie grinned and stood up. "You shall see. Now go to sleep Harbinger, I shall find Alice's Reason!" he exclaimed and went off to his hammock.

Hatter sighed and went over to sleep near Alice. "Mad as a box of frogs," he muttered and fell asleep, sitting up against her bed.

**End Part Eight**

A/N – The Jabberwocky was inspired by the poem of that name, so the Jabberwocky had to die. It saddened me greatly at the time, but Alice hasn't recovered. And Carol died so this story would happen. I figured their mother/daughter bond would be stronger then average. Ta-da. This story was born.


	9. Early Riser

Summary: -Syfy's Alice- Carol dies a natural death and Alice falls into a slight depression…and Hatter has only one idea. Bring her back to Wonderland. –Hatter/Alice-

**Early Riser**

Alice awoke suddenly from a nightmare she couldn't remember and looked down to see Hatter sleeping against the base of her bed, head over in sleep. She slipped out, sliding down next to him, leaning against him.

He twitched in his sleep and he half awoke before wrapping his arm around her waist, falling back asleep again. "I see that you two have gotten close in your absence Alice of Legend," Charlie stated and she looked up.

"Yeah…yeah we did," she murmured.

"What are you doing up so early?" Charlie asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking that of you?"

"Ah, yes, but I am an early riser. The last time you awoke this early, you ran away. Are you going to run away Alice?" Charlie questioned.

She shook her head a little and Hatter's hated head lolled over onto her shoulder. "You know, I do miss you, Alice of Legend. You should visit more often," Charlie added, gently watching her.

"Yeah…maybe I should," she murmured.

"Have you gone to visit King Jack?" Charlie asked.

"No…I think Hatter would be happier if we didn't," she responded and he smiled with age-old wisdom.

"I think you should. Now, wake the Harbinger and we shall have breakfast!" he exclaimed and Alice smiled.

With that, she turned to wake Hatter, who woke with his usual awareness; half-asleep for two minutes and then wide awake, as if he had never been sleeping at all.

"Time for breakfast," Alice stated and Hatter rose, gently pulling her with him.

He made sure he kept his hand on her lower back as they went over to Charlie's roaring campfire. "I may have found Alice of Legend's Reason," Charlie chuckled, but Hatter only gave a look.

It was a quiet breakfast, but Hatter was used to it after a month. He just wasn't expecting the question to be one he really didn't want to say 'yes' to.

"Hatter, can we visit Jack and Duchess?" Alice asked and his shoulders tensed lightly.

"Anything you want Alice," Hatter answered, before reaching over and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear for no other reason then to be close to her.

**End Part Nine**


	10. A Visit

A/N – This update is long awaited and loved, you know it.

**A Visit**

Alice is riding behind Hatter, a smile on her face as she relaxes against his back, her head resting against his shoulder, arms secure around his waist. Guinevere is easily moving alongat a calm pace while Charlie is singing in front of them.

The trip to the Palace is long and uneventful, considering who it was travelling down the whole way and Hatter urged Guinevere into a trot, then quickly to a canter, a silent warning given to Alice as they travelled along, heading toward the Palace of the King and his wife.

All Hatter could say was thank the Legend that Jack had moved on and Duchess forgave him for ignoring her (twice) in favor of Alice. Well, that and she held it over his head to guilt him into various things, but he decided to never point that out. As they cantered toward the distant Palace, he felt Alice relaxing against him while her arms tightened.

At his back, she smiled. She knew Hatter didn't like visiting Jack and Duchess, but that was beside the point. He would willingly go there if Alice asked and he sighed as they were lead into the royal stables, an albino girl easily taking the horses.

Eyes of purple looked over Alice and gave a smile before holding the horses steady for dismount. For once, Lancelot did not stir while Charlie dismounted and Hatter easily got off, helping Alice down next. With a smile, she turned and lead the horses off.

"Who was that?" Alice asked Hatter.

"A member of the Resistance who was good at gathering intelligence. I might introduce the pair of you later," he explained and a Suit greeted them.

"Sir Charlie, Lady Alice, Sir Hatter; the King has been expecting you," the Suit stated and they followed him in.

Hatter had one arm draped around her waist and he waved a little at Jack and a slightly pregnant Duchess. "It's so good to see you both again! How are you?" Duchess greeted, going straight up to Alice.

Once the pair had sat down and had a talk (and a fight that no one knew about) they had become good friends, with Alice teaching Duchess some self-defense.

"I've been better," Alice responded.

"Is Hatter causing you trouble?" Duchess questioned and Alice shook her head with a laugh, the pair slowly drifting off as they began to chat.

Hatter let out a soft sigh of relief and ignored Jack's 'ahem' multiple times before eventually facing him and asking, "Yes?"

Of course, Hatter didn't sound like himself. Well, there was still that smugness, that little grin was there, but he sounded tired over everything. "Why is she so thin?" Jack asked and Charlie gave the King a look.

"You, who abandoned Alice of Legend, have no right to learn of said Alice's troubles!" Charlie stated, drawing himself up to a full height (that really wasn't that impressive, but it made him feel impressive).

Jack gave Charlie a look back and Hatter began to play with his hat, twirling it around in his hands. He was considering answering, once Charlie and Jack stopped having a staring contest.

"They won't stop for another hour," a voice commented from his side and he looked over at the Unicorn, as he had always known her and how she always had chosen to be known.

"I figured as much."

"Your love…she has much healing left to do."

And there was why she was called that. Everyone in Wonderland was unique in various ways; Hatter with his "sledgehammer" and his hats, Charlie with his knightlyness and ancient knowledge…and Dark Arts. Even Jack, with his unique ability to shift his form slightly (mostly in hair color and length) and Duchess with her ability to literally pull at any man's heartstrings should she so wish, making the do her every wish and command (so long as they did not fully and wholly love another).

"I know," Hatter finally answered.

She smiled a little, her white features blending slightly with the wall, her purple eyes searching the area briefly before she shrugged. "I could always get them to stop so you could answer him. I want to see his reaction," she stated while she grinned mischievously.

"Aren't you supposed to be good and pure?" Hatter teased.

"Who in Wonderland told you _that_?" she retorted just as playfully before going over, tapping Charlie on his armored shoulder with her knuckles.

"Lancelot isn't settling well."

That was all it took for Charlie to excuse himself and go back to the stables. "That should give us a few moments. Hatter, if you could please answer the question," Jack stated as she fell back.

"Carol died about a month ago, Alice's time."

**End Part 10**


	11. Knowledge

**Knowledge**

"What?" Jack asked.

"Carol died. It was unexpected. Alice hasn't been well since the funeral. I thought she would do well here," Hatter answered and shifted a little.

He did not like having to explain about Alice. Why she looked ill was one he hated answering. "How did it happen?"

"She fell asleep and didn't wake up. It was sudden! It wasn't like she was sick or anything. Do you not listen Knave?" Hatter snapped.

"A heart that has broken cannot be fixed with string and twine. It can only be fixed with time," Unicorn stated.

Hatter and Jack both gave her a look. She smiled and suddenly opened up her arms, for a handsome cat to leap into her arms out of nowhere. With that, she walked away in the direction the two wives had disappeared to. In fact, she herself had flitted away in a flurry of smoke.

The distraction calmed Hatter down. He was ready to talk to Jack civilly now. "Tell me everything you can," Jack orders.

Or not.

Hatter ground his teeth and sighed. "Fine. A month ago, Alice's time, Carol's funeral was held. Alice has been…off since. She only ate after I coaxed her and she hasn't really talked until we got here. She's not been herself…at all. Charlie says he knows her Reason…to have her stay," Hatter stated.

"You could have a real tea shoppe again," Jack responded.

/

Down the hallway, Unicorn smiled. "Well Cat, you're aim is as good as ever. You sure you got the scent correct?" she stated.

Cat just grinned and she smiled. "How could I ever doubt you Cat?" Unicorn murmured and entered the room without so much as a knock.

"Dinah!" Alice exclaimed and Cat let out an annoyed sound.

"No, this is Cat. He is a Cheshire, descendent of the original Cheshire that helped the first Alice of Legend, just as I am a descendent of the original Unicorn. Don't think too hard on that one dear, this is Wonderland and not supposed to be understandable.

Anyway, Cat got a little side-tracked aiding _you_ however…or maybe not. I did try to send him where he could be the best help. The best choice; only one who got the ability to smoke travel, though a tad on the quiet side," Unicorn corrected while Duchess gave her a look.

Unicorn took no notice of her and settled on the bed, petting Cat. He purred lowly and finally said, "I did help. Not my fault it didn't go over well."

It was a low mumble and Duchess stared while Alice jumped. "He talks?"

"There are some that do. Cheshires have a tendency to do that. Cat has always been on the quiet side however," Unicorn admitted and Alice carefully sat next to Unicorn.

Cat looked over at Alice and slowly moved to settle onto her lap. Unicorn looked up and smiled before suddenly falling back onto the bed. "So Duchess, do you have a name for the baby boy?" she asked.

"We don't know the gender yet!" Duchess protested.

Unicorn's eyes sparkled and she laughed. "If you say so darling queen. Cat, do stay with Alice please. I have to go have a duel," Unicorn stated and left just as abruptly.

"Want to see her and Lion fight around the town? They have a duel every Treesday, ending when the Sun has had enough," Cat offered.

Alice nodded and suddenly they were gone with a twirling of smoke, leaving Duchess alone. "What is that unicorn up to _now_?" she muttered.

**End Part Eleven**

A/N – Sorry for the wait. I got a writer's block. It has cleared up now and I was able to write this.


	12. The Lion and the Unicorn

**The Lion and the Unicorn**

Unicorn smiled as she swung the sword easily in her hand. She and Lion had picked up the tradition their ancestors had let go. She dodged easily his swing and twirled, grinning. As usual, they had a crowd of people around, cheering for one or the other. And as always, there was bread for them at the break.

However, this was not the time for a break and she let out a very unicorn-like squeal when Lion caught her arm. She retaliated with a swing and he let out a roar of pain. The pair was fighting with unparalleled abandon.

They broke apart when a trumpet blared and Unicorn grinned, going to take a break. She smiled at Alice and Cat. "Hello!" she greeted.

Alice was staring, half in shock. "Cat, you should have warned her. Tut-tut. And don't worry Alice dear. We don't ever aim to hurt each other too badly. We mostly chase each other around the town. We go by the bridge and through the market square," Unicorn explained as she ate her bread with honeyed milk.

She then set both down and went back. "Come you cowardly lion!" she challenged and took off.

"Come back here Unicorn!" Lion roared and chased after her.

Cat looked pleased. "It seems that Unicorn might win today," he murmured and he whisked Alice to the roof of a house, still sitting naturally.

They watched the pair meet and Cat looked interested. "Oh, yes. It might even end before the bridge. Sun has always had a soft spot for Unicorn," he purred out.

Alice started. "Um…why are they fighting?" Alice asked.

"Lion and Unicorn originally fought to keep the Queen of Hearts distracted while I retrieved things from her possession and deposited them back to the Dodo. Now, they do it because it is fun. It makes them forget as well," Cat answered quietly.

"Forget?"

"You are not the only one saddened by the loss of one close to you Alice. Unicorn has lost many, Lion his wife. Hatter got over his loss before he met you and I…I have lost all but Unicorn," he murmured.

Cat then fell silent and Alice watched. Occasionally they moved around, but Cat stayed silent. When they reached the bridge, Unicorn got the upper hand. With ease, she sent him flying against the sunset and into the water. "Top that Lion!" she retorted with a triumphant laugh.

He coughed and got out, standing at the foot of the bridge. "Well, you've won this time Unicorn!" he roared and left with a laugh, his shaggy brown hair like a wild mane around his head.

Unicorn grinned and looked up. "Want to get something to eat Legend?" she questioned and Cat deposited Alice next to Unicorn.

He then jumped off Alice's lap and onto Unicorn's shoulder. He purred and rested like a living scarf around her neck. She smiled and pet his head. "Come along Alice dear. I know the perfect place to eat," Unicorn stated and took Alice's hand.

Unicorn then led her off and walked right into a nearby café. "We'll have three house specials," Unicorn ordered and had Alice sit down in a corner right next to the window.

**End Part Twelve**


End file.
